The Bond Between Souls
by xMelodyx
Summary: Two souls were bonded forever, even in death. How could they see one another again? Would they be able to rescue their loved ones? One-Shot


**Hi everyone, this is a small one-shot story I made for my sister as a birthday present. I don't know if it's as good as my other stories to be honest ^^'. I will do a bigger story of corpse party when i can, with an actual big story; meanwhile I don't own the characters or the game, Rate and Review please :3**

* * *

**_ The Bond Between Souls_**

A little thin string connected two souls, it stretched and stretched trough two different dimensions, but it still remained strong. Scissors tried to cut it, darkness ought to separate them; but as long as the memories of the times they spent together remained, they would both fight the laws of physics in order to reunite; even when one of them was dead, doomed for eternity to wonder the halls of Heavenly Host Elementary School. Halls filled with the smell of rotten flesh and death, the screams of the living echoed through the school making it tremble with delight; this shouldn't be happening… her friends were able to find the source of the curse. Didn't they? They ended it; they appeased the real murderer… the girl in the red dress… Sachiko. But why was the ghost that helped her friends escape in a rampage? Why was she the one in the red dress now, since she was one of the victims? And why did she have to feel that pain, the pain she felt at the moment of her death. It should have ended the moment she died, but it wasn't enough to be trapped in that cursed school for all eternity, she had to feel that pain forever and ever. But it wasn't her neck that hurt the most, it was her heart. Seeing her best friend possessed, watching her soulless eyes looking at her, smiling at her as she put the noose around her neck and kicking away the bucket that separated her from life or death.

Naomi was such a nice girl, and now she would have to live with it and it hurt Seiko more than anything. She hoped that Naomi wouldn't do anything stupid, it was hard enough to make her realize that it wasn't her fault and that she still loved her, but she saved her. Seiko saw all, she didn't leave her friend's side even as a ghost, but she wouldn't let anyone see her. She couldn't appear in their front, the smile that held her spirit up, her own soul was being tainted by the school itself… the agony, the pain remained in those halls and it drove her mad, and as long as she could, she wouldn't become a vengeful spirit. The memories of her friends, especially Naomi, helped her control her own will; she wouldn't be dragged to insanity, she would try to help others escape… just like some other spirits and the messages that the decayed left behind.

Seiko didn't leave Naomi's mind either, even when her mother told her that the girl she always talked about never existed… What a cruel fate, like it wasn't enough to feel the pain of their deaths forever, being doomed to wonder those halls with no salvation wasn't cruel enough either. The spirits worried for the ones they left behind in the world of the living, but they were spirited away, no one remembered them; they were never part of that family, they disappeared from existence… It was nice that they wouldn't know so, but the ones who escaped remembered them, they knew they existed, they were trapped in there too and they would rescue them back no matter what. No one else would miss them though…

It didn't matter they would find everything about the curse, end it and if possible revive the ones who lost their lives; that or put their souls into rest and return the memories of them to those who lost them, but didn't know. That cursed ground would disappear and even when they couldn't reach each other, talk to each other, both had faith in the other, there was still a chance for them to meet and they would search for it; they were bonded together as sisters and her other friends wouldn't stop fighting either. Charms show the regard we have for each other and Seiko knew they would keep their pieces of the Sachiko charm that doomed them all forever, because it was still a link to the ones they lost. She wished she could find hers… She had eternity to search for it either way.

Her soul had a light bluish glowing color, it looked like she didn't suffer any sort of damage on the moment of her death; she couldn't say the same about Mayu though. She found the girl's spirit some time ago and both searched for her other friends who died in there. They knew their friends would fight for them, but meanwhile they would have to wait surrounded by darkness and the screams of fear that echoed, the blood painted walls, the boney decoration. They had to escape from there; they didn't want to lose their sanity as well.

Meanwhile in the land of the living, Ayumi and Naomi made some sort of progress to fully understand the dimension of the curse and a way to return their friends back to them, but it didn't go well. Ayumi's poor knowledge of the supernatural world ended up killing her only sister who sacrificed herself to protect her, to save their lives. The spell they used to revive their friends failed miserable because they didn't exist in this world, no one could revive something that never existed and the cursed turned back into them. The Book of Shadows, the answer should be in there, they would probably need to return to that school… but would the rest of the survivors risk their lives again?

It took some time and collective effort to decipher the book that could return the ones they loved back to their side, they would have to return… and they did. This time the 5 of them were all together thanks to the spell they used, they were reliving a nightmare but they would finally retrieve their lost ones, and maybe the other souls trapped inside. They searched and searched; the metal smell of flood and rotten flesh polluted the air, the corpses laid there motionless... they had to be careful, no one else would die in there, they would stick together to the bitter end if things didn't went well.

A faint glow caught Naomi's eye, she was starting to panic with caught the attention of her fellow friends, was that ghost one of the children's spirits? Was it some other vengeful spirit that died in a horrible way, consumed by hate? A victim was meant to harm another in that God forgotten place, but it wasn't that what she saw. Another bluish glow appeared next to the other one, both went closer to them but very slowly in order to not scare them it seemed. They were going to run but between their fear and anxiety they noticed who they were. Two of their lost friends; Seiko and Mayu.

Naomi ran towards Seiko to hug her, she missed her so much; the tears formed a waterfall of pain and regret as she tried to embrace her friend, but she was a spirit she couldn't be hugged. Naomi's hands pierced her body and caught nothing, but Seiko just smiled.

"I knew you guys would come back for us." Seiko said with a big grin that matched her owns when she was still alive. "Let's get out of here together Naomi, this time no one will break us apart." She tried to comfort the girl who was her best friend. They were together at last, a bond unbreakable even in death, now they would find a way to escape… All together.


End file.
